As unmanned vehicles become increasingly popular for military, commercial, and recreational use, variations of designs of the unmanned vehicles have been developed. As development proceeds, unmanned vehicles having smaller sizes or form factors and that are lighter in weight are contemplated. However, while efforts are made to reduce the size and weight of these unmanned vehicles, the unmanned vehicles may still need to accommodate one or more electronic speed controllers (ESCs) of sufficient size to control one or more respective motors (e.g., the speed of the motors). The ESCs housed in the unmanned vehicles may therefore hinder the compactness and lightness of unmanned vehicle designs.